


Pirates on Titanic

by Nightimer



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Dominance, Family Dynamics, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, One-Sided Attraction, Pirates, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightimer/pseuds/Nightimer
Summary: After completing her sea trials, Titanic is steaming towards Southampton with a skeleton crew when she is boarded by pirates. Fifth officer Harold Lowe refuses to cooperate and the pirate captain to has show him who is boss. *Really just an excuse for me to molest poor Lowe.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are based off Cameron's movie and not actual people. I'm not an historian so I took a lot of liberties regarding Titanic's timeline and such. As unrealistic as the story is, I did try to make it as believable as I could. I hope you enjoy it. Story does contain spanking and Lowe being manhandled by a pirate captain who thinks he's cute but nothing happens. Please forgive any spelling errors, notepad doesn't have spellcheck and Ao3 doesn't always catch everything.

The _Titanic_ had just completed her sea trials and the massive steamship had passed all tests with flying colors. After receiving her certificate, the surveyor and other representatives, along with many of her already sparse skeleton crew, were ferried off towards the coast of Ireland. _Titanic_ was left with only a handful of engineering crew to power her, and along with the captain, she carried all seven of her officers to guide her. A course was set for Southampton where the giant ship would stock up on supplies and enough coal to see her through the transatlantic voyage to New York.

"Splendid job men." Captain Smith complemented the younger officers that accompanied him on the freshly broken in bridge. "You do White Star proud." He added with a smile.

"Thank you sir." Chief officer Wilde answered for all of them. "We couldn't ask for a finer ship, or a finer Captain for that matter." He replied with several nods of agreement and a few "here, here's" from the more senior members. Smith dipped his head in acknowledgement of the complement and clapped Wilde fondly on his shoulder.

"And now I thank _you_ sir." Smith chuckled as he turned towards the more junior of his bridge crew. "Mister Wilde, Mister Murdoch, Mister Lightoller, and Mister Pittman will remain on the bridge in order to become more acquainted with their duties as officers of the watch. I suggest you three take the opportunity to explore the ship before we dock at Southampton. Lord knows I will keep you too busy to do otherwise once we take on passengers." Smith finished good humoredly as he made a shooing gesture with his hands at officers Boxhall, Lowe, and Moody.

"Yes Sir." All junior officers respectfully answered as they filed out the port side one by one. The three officers walked over to the railing and leaned against it as they gazed down at the water passing below. _Titanic's_ telegraphs signaled to the engine room to speed up and they could faintly hear Smith begin sharing some of the practical knowledge he had gained while captaining the _Olympic_.

"Well, where should we go first." Sixth officer Moody asked the two older men. Lowe shrugged his shoulders and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Don't know. There's so much to see I just don't know where to start." He turned to Boxhall. "What say you Mister Boxhall?" He questioned, thinking it was only polite that the two more junior officers defer to the more senior. Boxhall crossed his arms and propped his back against the railing as he regarded the younger lads.

"Well I've never seen a plunge bath on a ship before." He said thoughtfully. "Might be interesting to see it before it's filled with seawater." Lowe and Moody agreed and the trio pushed away from the railing and began walking aft along the boat deck. It wasn't a minute later that they were halted in their tracks by the sound of a ship's horn. They quickly hurried to the railing once more and peered out over the ocean for it's source.

"It's another steamship." Lowe pointed out as he spotted the dark shape with it's one funnel sailing towards _Titanic_.

"She's blowing pretty harsh." Moody observed as the smaller ships smokestack spat out great clouds of opaque black smoke.

"Do you think she's in distress?" Lowe questioned Boxhall. When he didn't receive a response he turned around to see the fourth officer striding purposefully along the deck back towards the bridge. Lowe and Moody glanced at each other before quickly hurrying after him. They arrived on the bridge just in time to hear Smith order full stop. The engine telegraphs clanged as Murdoch and Lightoller pulled the levers into position. There was an answering clanging from the engineer's telegraph and the ship's engines began their slow progression to a full stop. Smith acknowledge their presence with a glance before stepping away from the window.

"There appears to be a ship in distress gentlemen." Smith began. He motioned for Wilde and Murdoch to follow him. "Mr. Wilde, Mr. Murdoch, with me please. Mister Lowe, please retrieve the binoculars if you would be so kind."

"Aye Sir." Lowe replied as he exited the bridge in search of the requested item.

"Mister Lightoller, man the bridge. Mister Pittman will assist you. Mister Moody, please go to the wireless room and see if a distress signal has been sent."

"Yes Sir." Moody acknowledged as he also left the bridge. Smith and his two most senior officers walked onto the port bridge wing to get a better view of the approaching vessel. It blasted it's horn again, seemingly desperate to keep their attention.

"What do you think Captain?" Murdoch asked as he eyed the steamer warily. Smith shook his head slightly as he gazed out over the railing, reluctant to make any assumptions without further information.

"She does appear to be in some sort of mechanical distress." Wilde interjected as he too observed the overly voluminous clouds of smoke spewing from her smokestack.

"Yes, but what is a steamer of her size doing out this far?" Smith questioned. They weren't in the transatlantic shipping lanes yet as those tracks were located further south, and this steamer looked more like a cargo ship than a passenger liner and the cargo lanes were even further south then the passenger track.

"Maybe she was on her way to her home port for repairs?" Wilde speculated. Smith scoffed.

"Well she certainly does look in need of repair." He replied. He turned as he heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Here you are Sir." Lowe said as he handed over the binoculars.

"Thank you Mister Lowe." Smith answered as he brought the glasses to his face. He couldn't see a name on the ship's prow or any identifying flags but he did see several crewmen standing along side her railings waiving their hats and strips of cloth in a desperate bid to be seen. Smith handed the glasses to Murdoch. "See if you can make out her country of origin." Smith ordered. Murdoch had excellent eyesight and Smith wasn't too proud to admit that maybe his own had weakened over the years. Moody returned from the wireless room where Phillips and Bride were manning the wireless telegraph.

"Phillips reports no distress signal from the vessel. He doesn't believe they have a wireless on board Sir.

"That's possible, I don't see any telegraph wires." Murdoch said as he removed the glasses from his eyes and passed them back to Smith. "No markings either Sir." He added almost apologetically. Smith nodded and handed the binoculars Moody.

"Please return these to the bridge and bring me the megaphone if you please Mister Moody." _Titanic's_ forward motion had finally ceased and the large ship sat idle in the calm waters. Her officers watched as the smaller steamer struggled up to her and pulled along side. The ship was of an older design and had clearly seen better days. The hull was rusted and the railings were warped from possible past collisions. The strained sound of her engines floated up towards the officers and it was clear that they wouldn't last much longer. Luckily the slight breeze was blowing her noxious exhaust fumes away from the newly painted ship and her sparkling white sides. Moody returned with the megaphone and Captain Smith brought it to his lips and addressed the stricken vessel as she came to a stop some several dozen yards away from _Titanic's_  port side hull.

"Ahoy unknown vessel, what is your difficulty?" Smith yelled down at them, his voice amplified by the megaphone. A large man exited the bridge of the vessel and held up his own megaphone.

"Ahoy _Titanic_! We had a boiler explode! Several men are severely injured and we can not limp much further. We require assistance!" Smith lowered his megaphone and motioned to Wilde and Lowe.

"Go ready boat number one." Smith ordered. Both officers quickly went over to the emergency cutter that was already swung out over the side on it's davits and removed it's cover. Smith turned back as he heard the man shout up again, this time inquiring if a doctor was aboard. "We have no medical crew on board at the moment but we do have supplies to treat your men. We are sending a boat down. You have permission to bring your injured crew aboard." Smith shouted back. He turned to Wilde and Lowe who had the lifeboat ready and waiting.

"Mr. Murdoch, man this boat. Take Mister Low with you and he will help man the oars." He turned to his youngest officer and had Moody retrieve Lightoller from the bridge to help in lowering the boat. With Wilde, Moody, Boxhall, and Lightoller handling the ropes and Smith supervising the lowering, Murdoch and Lowe were gently lowered to the water's surface and quickly set the oars in place. They rowed over to the dilapidated steamer and her crew quickly threw over a rope ladder. Murdoch grabbed it to steady the boat but before he could ascend it, crew members from the struggling ship were already making their way down it.

"In a hurry are we?" Lowe mumbled at the poor etiquette of the other crew but Murdoch silenced him with a stern look. Man after disheveled man descended the ladder into their boat and took a seat. They all looked rough around the edges and many were sporting bandages around their hands and heads, and some were wrapped up in blankets. The speaker from before was the last to enter their boat and Lowe assumed he must be the captain. He was a big man and he towered over Murdoch who was standing at the tiller after being pushed back by the rush of men. In all, about twenty men entered the lifeboat which was effectively half it's capacity.

"Thank you kindly gentlemen! God bless you and your Captain for your timely assistance!" The large man said with warmth as he reached over several of his men's heads to shake Murdoch's hand heartily. He looked to be in his mid forties and sported rather impressive mutton chops. He wore a dark pea-coat similar to Murdoch and Lowe's but not as fine and his hat had seen better days as it sat haphazardly on the man's tousled head.

"Just doing our duty by a fellow seamen." Murdoch replied as he gingerly extracted his slightly crushed hand. The large man turned to Lowe who was manning an oar on the starboard side and reached over to give him a friendly slap on his shoulder in greeting. Lowe sucked in a breath at the too hard slap. Did this fellow not know his own strength?

"I thank you all the same." He replied with a huge smile. He took a seat at an oar on the port side. "Don't mind if I give you hand do you?" He called over to Lowe as he gripped the oar tightly. "No offense, but you look a little small to be rowing this much weight by yourself." Lowe disliked him immediately. Murdoch quickly interjected.

"Thank you sir, that would be a great help as I can now man the tiller." Lowe looked away and waited for Murdoch's order to shove off which wasn't long in coming and the lifeboat made it's way back to it's parent ship. Both officers failed to notice the large man's knowing smile.


	2. Chapter 2

It took only a few minutes for the lifeboat to reach _Titanic's_ side and the two officers quickly reattached the fall ropes that would pull it back to the boat deck. With two officers per rope, the lifeboat was hauled back up and in no time, the small boat was once more settled in it's cradle and the injured men began to disembark.

"Thank you again Captain..." The large man began as he stepped onto the deck.

"Smith." The white haired man supplied as he shook the other man's hand.

"I'm Captain Jonathon Abrey." He cast a quick glance around him at the mostly empty deck, taking in the positions of all the officers. "Mighty small crew for a steamer this size. How many souls do you have on board?" He asked innocently as his men shuffled about.

"Roughly 40 men not including my officer's. We've just completed our sea trials and have only a skeleton crew presently." Smith said as he eyed the injured men shuffling about on his deck. Some had made their way behind him and his officers. "Captain Abrey, shouldn't we get your men seen to?" He asked the other Captain who was smiling curiously at him.

"Did you hear that boys?" Abrey asked as he unbuttoned his pea coat. "Only 40 men, I think we can handle that." With a flick of his wrist he reached inside his coat and pulled out a pistol, aiming it directly between Smith's shocked eyes. Harold Lowe watched with an astonished expression as the supposedly injured men tossed their blankets and bandages to the deck and replaced them with pistols.

"Surprise!" Abrey said as his men brandished their weapons at _Titanic's_ crew. Lowe felt a pistol barrel against his back and found himself herded towards the other officers.

"What is the meaning of this sir!" Smith shouted as he was pushed back against Wilde and Murdoch who steadied him. Two men rushed past them towards the bridge and returned with officer Pittman before them with hands raised. He was pushed towards the others.

"Any more?" Abrey barked, ignoring Smith's question for the moment.

"Not on the bridge Sir, no." One of his men answered as he leveled his weapon at the captured men. Abrey nodded and quickly sent more men towards the wireless room with orders to disable communications.

"I demand an explanation!" Smith angrily bellowed in his best Captain's voice. At the sound of several pistols being cocked, he unconsciously pushed the closest of his officer's behind him.

"Easy there Captain, no need to shout." Abrey scolded as he eyed them. He casually returned his gun to his jacket, confident that his crew had the eight White Star men adequately covered. "As for an explanation, I would have thought it was obvious." He raised one large hand and gestured towards his armed men. "We're pirates." He said with a big smile. His men chuckled as the officers glared back. "Besides all the pretties we are sure to find on board this ship, we are in desperate need of coal. You _do_ know there's a coal strike now don't you?" Abrey didn't wait for an answer as he continued. "And despite my obvious duplicity, my ship indeed had a little mishap with a boiler and I am in desperate need of parts to fix her." He walked up to them and addressed captain Smith directly. "So you see Captain, I wasn't entirely untruthful." He chuckled. Smith bristled but held his tongue. Unfortunately, one of his junior officers had no such restraint.

"We we're trying to help you!" Lowe shouted at him, unable to contain his anger at being so easily duped. He felt his shoulder and arm gripped by his fellow officers in an attempt to get him to quiet himself, but he was too angry to heed their silent warnings. "You filthy lying dog!" He spat as Smith placed a restraining hand against the younger man's stomach to keep him from rushing forward. Abrey's smile wilted a little as he regarded the young Welshmen.

"Here now, you best watch that pretty mouth of yours young sir, least you want it smacked good and proper. I don't take kindly to being spoken to in such a manner, especially by a whelp such as yourself." He fixed Lowe with a stern look. Lowe clenched his jaw.

"That's enough Mister Lowe." Smith ordered. He waited until the younger man turned towards him and reluctantly nodded before focusing once more on the large man before him. "Take what you want. I only ask that no harm comes to my crew." Smith said as Abrey gave Lowe one last hard look of warning.

"Well that depends on your fine officers here Captain Smith. As long as they behave themselves and do as they're told then no harm will come to them. As to the other crew, they don't need to know that we weren't invited by yourself Captain. Ignorance is bliss and all that, don't you agree?" Smith knew that Abrey was implying that Smith should keep to that story when encountering any other crew. It would prevent the pirates from having to fight off 40 men as opposed to eight bridge officers which was much more manageable. Smith nodded his acceptance.

"As you wish." He said simply. Abrey smiled once more and touched the brim of his hat. "Thank you Captain. I knew just by looking at you that you were a reasonable man." He turned as a man walked over and reported that the wireless was switched off and the two young operators were gagged and tied inside their cabin.

"Excellent!" Abrey beamed as he turned back to the group of silent officers crowded against the officer's quarters. He clapped his hands together. "Right, now for you fine gentlemen. If you would please line up in order of rank, Captain on the left, junior officers to the right, we can hurry this sordid mess along." The officers looked at each other for a moment before turning their attention onto their Captain. With a weary sigh, Smith walked over to the spot indicated by Abrey. Next came Wilde as he stood beside Smith. Murdoch and lightoller followed their examples and took their respective places in line. Pittman gave Moody a slight push further towards the end of the line as he took his place next to Lightoller. Boxhall was next. Moody stood at the end of the line, leaving a space between himself and Boxhall. Lowe hadn't moved. Abrey eyed him.

"If you know what's good for you lad, you'll get in line." The warning was clear. Lowe clenched his fists tightly, loathed to do anything this man asked of him. Boxhall, seeing this, quickly grabbed onto Lowe's right arm and jerked the younger officer into his place, giving him a reproachful look as he did so. Abrey took a minute to study the men before him. As unhappy as they were about the situation, it appeared that he could trust them to follow orders for the moment. His eyes came to rest on Lowe. All except that one, he thought. He was going to have to keep a close eye on that one. A not all together unpleasant task as the young man was quite handsome. Abrey smiled to himself. His men knew of his preferences, but did not mind for he had proven himself a capable leader and he treated them well and with respect. Also Abrey was a man of honor and while he was a pirate, he never took from someone what was not replaceable. It didn't hurt to look though.

"Fine looking crew you have here Captain..." Abrey began as he walked down the line, hands clasped behind his back like a general inspecting his troops."...if a little willful." He added as he passed Lowe. He finished his inspection and walked back. "Alright gentlemen, if you would, please turn around and place your hands against the wall." He ordered. There was a moment of hesitation. "Don't worry gentlemen, I give you my word that you will not be shot in the back or harmed in any way."

Smith was the first to turn around and the rest followed. Boxhall didn't wait for Lowe to balk at the order and firmly grabbed him by his arm and spun him towards the wall. He pushed him forward hard enough that Lowe had to throw out his hands to keep from smacking his face into the side of the officer's quarters. Abrey noticed but didn't say anything, happy to let the more senior officer control the younger man.

"Thank you. Now unfortunately you will have to be searched and then restrained. I reiterate again that you will not be harmed. It is simply for my men's peace of mind, and your safety, that we take away as many variables in this equation as we can." Abrey stated as he nodded to one of his men. A rather large individual with several tattoos peeking out from his cuffs and collar came forward with a coil of thin rope. "This is Mister Stiles, he will be doing the honors of securing your hands behind your back so please do him the courtesy of not struggling when he does so." Stiles went to the head of the line and patted the captain of _Titanic_ down, looking for any hidden weapons that could be used against them. Finding nothing but a gold pocket watch, which he pocketed, he reached for one of Smith's hands when Abrey stopped him.

"Not Captain Smith. He needs to introduce us to an engineer who can fix our boiler. Can't have our new friend looking like a captive now can we?" He stated as Stiles released Smith and moved on to Wilde. He frisked the tall man thoroughly and when he was satisfied, he pulled him back from the wall by his arm, coiling the rope around first one wrist before yanking Wilde's other arm behind him and securing the other. Then he wrapped both wrists together in a tight knot that would be impossible to undue.

"Well done Mister Stiles." Abrey praised as the big man moved onto Murdoch. "Please remain facing the wall sir." He added as he saw Wilde begin to turn around. Reluctantly the chief officer did as he was told.

"Thank you Sir." Stiles replied as he firmly patted Murdoch down before securing his wrists in the same manner as Wilde. Murdoch grunted as Stiles pinched his skin.

"Be careful Mister Stiles!" Abrey scolded.

"Sorry Sir." Stiles replied as he momentarily loosened the rope before carefully tightening it once again. Next was Lightoller. Stiles ran his hands down the second officer's sides before reaching into his trouser pocket and pulling out a pocket knife which he threw to one of his companions. Lightoller closed his eyes in disappointment. He had hoped the pirate would have overlooked it. His hands were tied as securely as the others and he sighed as the last knot was tied. Pittman received the same treatment as the others, as did Boxhall. Lowe turned his head to the left as he watched Boxhall during the ordeal. The man never uttered a word and just stared directly ahead. Lowe could feel his heart beginning to beat faster within his chest. He was next. Would he be able to stand as stoic as the others while his person was violated? Somehow he didn't think so. Boxhall caught him watching and cast him a quick side glance as Stiles secured his hands behind his back. He mouthed the word " _behave_ ". Lowe looked away and lowered his eyes. The next instant he felt Stiles behind him and his whole body tensed.

"Just a moment Mister Stiles." Abrey interrupted. Lowe let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "I think it would be best if I took care of that one." Lowe's heart raced even faster. What did that mean? Why would he?...

"This one appears to be a little bit of a spitfire and I know how quick you are to anger Mister Stiles." Abrey said coolly from behind him.

"Yes Sir." Stiles answered as he stepped away from Lowe and moved onto Moody. Lowe turned his head to the side and watched as Stiles roughly patted down the youngest member of the bridge crew. Moody had his eyes squeezed shut as he struggled not to flinch at the foreign touch. After finding nothing, stiles made quick work of the younger man and secured his wrists tightly behind his back. That left only Lowe. Lowe heard Stiles step back as Abrey stepped forward. He stared at the white paint of the officer's quarters as the pirate captain laid his hands on his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen up lad and listen good." Abrey said quietly over his shoulder. "I know you don't like this one bit but it is going to happen, so I would appreciate it if you could hold on to that fiery temper of yours and let me do this without any fuss." Lowe took a calming breath. Abrey took that as a sign to continue and with a quick pat, took his hands off Lowe's shoulders and grabbed Lowe's left arm instead. The big hands squeezed his arm in it's sleeve as Abrey checked for any weapons. The warm hands went up one arm, released, then repeated the same procedure on his other arm. Next the hands cupped his neck. They felt around his collar then slowly ran over his slim shoulders. The warm hands flattened against his sides and slid slowly down to his hips. They came back up and Lowe could feel Abrey reaching around him to run his big hands down Lowe's front. They stopped just below the waistline of his trousers, patting his stomach almost affectionately before snaking back around to his back. Abrey gripped Lowe's outstretched left arm tightly with his own left hand and let his right hand smooth over the younger man's back. He started high, feeling along the young officer's shoulder blades before following Lowe's spine down towards the small of his back, keeping a constant warm pressure as he did so. Abrey could feel the tension in the young man and patted his right hip.

"Almost done lad." Abrey soothed as he gripped Lowe firmly by his hips. He reached around him once more and investigated his front pockets, reaching all the way in before pulling back out. Next he placed a steadying hand on Lowe's stomach and ran his free hand over his buttocks. Lowe took a deep calming breath as Abrey's large hand felt along the seat of his britches. Thankfully his wandering hands didn't linger there and made their way down on leg, then the other. Finding nothing on the young man, Abrey straightened up and gave Lowe a light smack on his backside as a mild chastisement for his earlier outburst. Lowe jerked in surprise and started to turn around when Abrey reached around him and pulled his right hand away from the wall, twisting it behind his back. He then quickly grabbed Lowe's other wrist and tied both hands together. Abrey released him and took a step back.

"That wasn't so difficult now was it." The big pirate stated as he tossed the left over rope to Stiles. "You may turn around now gentleman." The captain and all seven officers did so, casting quick glances at each other to evaluate their respective bindings. Abrey made a gesture and several men with pistols drawn came forward.

"Now here's what's going to happen. The good Captain Smith and I are going to take a little trip down to the engineering section of the ship and he is going to order some of his excellent crew over to my ship to affect repairs." Abrey beckoned two men over. "These two fine gentlemen are Mister's Franklin and Bush. They will take an officer each, and whom ever they choose, I expect to help my men find food and other badly needed supplies. Mr. Martin over there will take another one of you to began facilitating the transfer of some of your coal to my badly depleted ship. As for the rest of you, you will be taken to the bridge where you will sit quietly and behave while my men carry out their orders." Abrey walked up and down the line of officers as he spoke, looking each one in the eye before moving to the next.

"I am not a cruel man but I expect to be obeyed. I am a firm believer in discipline on a ship and I ensure you that I have no qualms about enforcing that discipline through appropriate punishments." It was no coincidence that his eyes locked with Lowe's during this pronouncement. "But not to worry. As long as you behave yourselves then you will not be harmed while we are here." He stopped and addressed all of them at once. "If I have not made myself clear than speak up now for I will not be repeating these instructions again." The edge in his tone was indication enough for the officers to understand that this was their one and only warning. Captain Smith spoke for them.

"We understand and will cause you no trouble while you are aboard. Believe me when I say I will do all that is humanly possible to expedite your departure from my vessel." Abrey laughed out loud with true amusement and slapped Smith on his shoulder good naturedly.

"Ha! I just bet you will." With another chuckle Abrey pulled Smith out of line and to his side. He turned to the men he had indicated earlier. "Alright gentlemen, take your pick." He said as he gestured to the line of tied officer's before him. "Although I do suggest taking a more senior officer over a junior, seeing as how they will more likely have a better knowledge of the ship and will be more likely to be obeyed without question if you run into any errant crew. Just make sure they don't see the tied hands." He finished as he put his arm around Smith's shoulders in a parody of friendship.

The crewmen smirked as they came forward and took their time walking up and down the line, looking each officer over as if they where horses at an auction. Lowe could feel his blood boiling and he tested the ropes binding his hands behind him. The man named Franklin walked over to Lightoller and quickly yanked him out of line by his neck tie and began dragging him towards the stairs leading to B deck. The rather fat Mister Bush walked over to Wilde, pondered his bulk and height for a moment before moving over to Pittman, dragging the slimmer man out of line by the back of his collar. That left Mr. Martin to make his selection. As he was a rather small man he made his way to Murdoch, the shortest of _Titanic's_ officers, and firmly pulled him out of line, no doubt wishing to deal with someone more of his size. The men dragged their charges off, leaving Wilde, Boxhall, Lowe, and Moody standing silently before Abrey.

"I can understand why they didn't choose your chief officer Captain Smith even though he is the most senior. Rather intimidating fellow isn't he."

"Quite." Was all Smith said. Abrey laughed again and gestured to the rest of his men.

"Three of you take these fine gentlemen to the bridge and guard them. The rest of you go help the others." His orders were met with several "Aye's" as the men dispersed in different directions in search of whatever they could find of value. All except three. Stiles was one of them. Abrey steered Smith towards the staircase.

"So where is this engine room of yours Captain?" He asked conversationally as they left the boat deck.

"Alright you lot, get a move on." Stiles ordered as he brandished his weapon. One of the other pirates pushed Wilde in the back to help move him along. Another did the same for Lowe and Moody and the sixth officer stumbled into the fifth, almost knocking them both to the deck. Boxhall had the good sense to move before any physical 'assistance' was required. The four officers were herded onto the bridge and pushed back against the rear wall where they were firmly 'helped' to sit on the floor.

"Just sit there and don't cause any trouble." The tattooed man began as he stood before them. "I don't want any talking either. If I hear one peep, I'll gag the lot of you, understand?" Wilde and Moody nodded in response. Boxhall was too preoccupied with looking at Lowe who was looking at the deck, his eyes hidden by the brim of his cap, refusing to meet the mercenary's gaze. If Stiles noted the mild rebellion, he didn't comment on it. As long as they did what he asked he wasn't going to have a problem.

Half an hour passed in relative silence on the bridge. The officers on the floor had tried to find the most comfortable position to sit in but the hard wooden deck was taking it's toll on their backsides. Wilde had stretched his legs out while Boxhall and Moody sat cross legged, Indian style. Lowe, who was still sandwiched in between Boxhall and Moody was forced to bend his legs at the knee with his feet flat on the floor. Occasionally one officer would have to shift position to relieve his discomfort and due to his tied hands, would inadvertently have to lean on the shoulder of the officer next to him to keep himself upright. Three sets of eyes would turn to them whenever this happened but their captors attention would soon enough return to whatever it was they were doing to occupy themselves during their rather boring duty.

Another fifteen minutes passed. Lowe shifted. Occasionally he would hear men walking past on the boat deck and he was sure he heard the sound of one of the lifeboats being loaded with something. No doubt the pirates where finding what they needed and were beginning to transfer their pilfered loot to their ship. Lowe shifted again, this time in agitation. He couldn't stand sitting here on his arse when those bastards had the run of the ship. He couldn't hold back a huff of impatience, uselessly twisting his bound wrists as he did so.

"Here now lad, stop all that fussing and settle down." Lowe looked up from under the brim of his hat to see tattooed Stiles standing directly before him, looking down at him with a frown of disapproval on his face. It hadn't escaped Stiles attention that the young Welshman that had challenged the captain earlier, had grown more and more restless as he sat bound next to his fellow officers. Lowe glared at him and clenched his jaw tightly. It was plain to everyone that the young officer was doing his best to bite off the retort that lingered at the tip of his tongue. If it wasn't for the threat of all of them being gagged, Stiles was sure the young officer would have given him an earful, pistols or no pistols. His curiosity got the better of him. He crouched down before Lowe and looked him in the eyes.

"What is it boy? What is it you want to say to me?" He said with a condescending smile. Lowe's eyes narrowed but he remained silent. Stiles chuckled. The boy wasn't stupid, he would give him that. "Go on, say it. I give you permission to speak just this once." He watched as Lowe turned his head slightly to glance at the more senior officers to his right before turning back to face him.

And promptly spit in his face.

The other officer's gasped in shock. Stiles roared in anger and surprise as he quickly wiped the spit from his nose. He stood up and glared at Lowe who was staring defiantly up at him with a smirk quirking up the corners of his mouth.

"Why you little...!" Unable to hold in his anger at the whelps smug expression, Stiles leaned over, flattened his right hand, and slapped Lowe squarely on the side of his face. Lowe's head was snapped to the side and he fell against Boxhall's shoulder.

"What the devil is going on here!?" A voice bellowed at the bridge entrance. All eyes turned towards the port side opening as the big form of Captain Abrey stepped onto the bridge. Captain Smith was not with him.

"Captain Abrey Sir..." Stiles said nervously as he took several steps back from the seated officers. Abrey Looked between Stiles and Lowe, noting the red mark beginning to appear on the younger man's cheek. He turned his full gaze onto Stiles.

"I told you that none of them were supposed to be harmed Mister Stiles. Was that unclear to you?" The anger in his voice was palpable and Lowe tensed as the big man walked the short distance towards him and crouched down before him, much like Stiles had done previously. Stiles muttered a reply but Lowe was too fixated on the big man before him to listen to his explanation. Abrey lifted his large hand towards him and Lowe squeezed his eyes tightly shut and turned his head away, expecting another slap. He was shocked when rough, gentle fingers gripped his chin lightly.

"Easy lad, easy. I'm not going to hurt you." Abrey said quietly. He turned Lowe's face up and inspected the side of his face. He ran a thumb over the corner of Lowe's mouth, checking to see if there was any blood. Luckily there wasn't. Lowe watched him with wary brown eyes and forced himself to remain still, not willing to bring down another punishing blow upon his person just yet. After a few seconds of careful inspection, Abrey turned his head to glare at his man over his shoulder as he continued to hold onto Lowe's jaw.

"What could he have possibly done that would make you disobey my orders Mister Stiles." Abrey ground out. It was clear that his explanation had better be good for such a serious act. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he met his captains stare.

"I'm sorry Captain but he spit in my face." He stammered. Abrey stared at him a moment before turning back to Lowe, a look of surprise on his face. Lowe met his gaze squarely and defiantly. Abrey exchanged one more disbelieving look between the two before releasing Lowe's chin and rocking back onto his heels with a guffaw of laughter that reverberated around the bridge. The change in the man seemed to calm his subordinates and even Stiles let loose a relieved smile. _Titanic's_ officers stared at him in confusion.

"What did I tell you Mister Stiles, a little spitfire that one." Abrey said between chuckles as he stood up.

"Yes Sir." Stiles replied, thankful that he no longer appeared to be in Abrey's bad graces. Abrey took his cap off and ran a hand through his mop of hair as he turned to address Lowe.

"Now young man that was a very naughty thing to do." He scolded as he replaced his hat.

"So is hijacking a ship." Lowe said in a dead pan tone that set Abrey off into another peel of laughter.

"So it is my boy, so it is. Unfortunately for you though, I am in control of this vessel and you are expected to follow my orders,and by extension, of my crew while I am aboard. I told you I was a firm believer in discipline and you young man," He said while leveling a stern finger at him, "Definitely require some discipline."

"Go to the devil." Lowe angrily replied. Abrey shook his head at the outburst. He addressed Stiles over his shoulder as he regarded the irate fifth officer. "I agree that his actions required a response Mister Stiles but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't strike him in the face again." He said with hands on his hips. "A strike to the face can do a lot of unnecessary damage and he does have such a lovely one." Lowe lowered his eyes and looked away, hoping his cap would hide the uncomfortable blush he felt creeping into his cheeks.

"But that's were my Mum used to hit me when I acted up. And if I can't hit him, how am I going to keep him in line?" stiles defended himself. If he wasn't allowed to hit him then what was he supposed to do? They weren't allowed to shoot them so that left harsh language but somehow Stiles assumed that, that wouldn't be much of a deter-ant to the younger man.

"That truly explains a lot Mister Stiles." Abrey replied sarcastically. "I never said you couldn't hit him, I just don't want him hit in the face. There are other parts of him that are safer to smack after all. Here, let me demonstrate." He leaned over Lowe. Lowe's eye's widened in fear of the unexpected, and he tried to push further back against the wall but he had no where to hide. Abrey casually grabbed Lowe's drawn up left knee, pushed it slightly over to the right exposing more of the youngster's right thigh, and held it there while he raised his right hand high.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just a short chapter because I didn't want you to wait too long for an update. Enjoy.

Before Lowe could utter a protest, Abrey brought his hand down hard on the side of Lowe's left thigh. The sound was like a shot inside the bridge and the other officers flinched. Lowe yelped as the pain registered with him and he tried to twist away from Abrey's hold. All he succeeded in doing was wedging himself further between the wall and Mister Boxhall.

"There, you see? A good smack to the leg get's the message across without doing any damage." Abrey explained proudly as lightly patted the spot he had just slapped. Lowe glared at him.

"Of course another good spot would be his arse but that would require a little more effort on your part Mister Stiles, seeing as how he is currently sitting on it." He locked eye's with Lowe and pointed a finger at him. "Don't you move a muscle." He warned quietly before stepping to the side to make room for Stiles.

"Come here and give it a go." Abrey said as the tattooed man walked over to them. Wilde, Boxhall, and Moody began to protest, unwilling to let the abuse of their fellow officer continue but Abrey quickly silenced them with sharp waive of his hand and a stern word.

"Quiet! It's only a smack on the leg. Would you rather I shot him?" The other officers reluctantly fell silent and Abrey turned back to stiles, nodding his head towards Lowe. "Go ahead Mister Stiles. After all, it was you who he had acted against." There was a hint of steel sharpening his tone, almost as if he was impatient to get this whole thing over with.

"Aye Sir." Stiles answered as he leaned over the seated man. Lowe squeezed his eye's closed and looked away as Stiles brought his hand down hard on the same spot as Abrey. He hissed in pain but was pleased he hadn't yelped like he had at first. His thigh stung something fierce.

"Good work Mister Stiles. Now I do hope that was enough to satisfy you that young Mister Lowe here as been adequately disciplined for his earlier bad behavior." The look on Stiles face clearly stated that one smack on the leg wasn't nearly enough to satisfy him but he wisely kept quiet.

"Yes Sir, thank you." He growled as he eyed Lowe who had crossed his legs Indian style in the hopes of discouraging any more demonstrations on his person. Abrey held back the smile that the young man's actions solicited and turned his back on Titanic's officers to face his own men.

"And that goes for all of you. If any of them give you trouble then give them a right good smack. If that doesn't seem to do the trick then come to me. I will deal with any serious acts of disobedience. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have work to do." His men respectfully answered and with one last warning look at Lowe, he exited the bridge.

"How do you like that? The little shite spits in my face and all he gets is a smack." Stiles complained to his companions after Abrey's footsteps had faded a safe distance. The sourness in his tone matched the expression on his face. Lowe tuned him out as he leaned against Boxhall. As unpleasant as the experience had been, it could have been a lot worse. He was surprised to feel how quick his heart was beating.

"Are you alright?" Boxhall whispered quietly in his ear. Lowe cast him a quick glance before lowering is eyes in embarrassment. Conscious that they may be overheard, he simply nodded his head in return. He could see Wilde and Moody eyeing him from either side, identical looks of concern passing between them. Boxhall watched him for another moment before turning his attention back to their captors.

"Bloody fool." He whispered testily and Lowe was unsure if he meant Stiles, or himself. He settled himself more comfortably beside Boxhall and the older officer allowed him to lean most of his weight against him.

Time dragged on and Lowe could see the sun was now high over head. _Titanic_ had been drifting in the gentle swells for about three hours now. She wouldn't be over due in Southampton for another two hours yet, and even then it would be several hours more before concern for the missing ship would stir up a search party. The officers were all becoming restless now, aching to stand and stretch their legs. Wilde gathered the courage to voice their mutual request.

"Pardon me..." He began as politely as anyone could be expected to be when addressing a pirate. The men turned to glare at him but Wilde pressed on. "Do you think it would be alright if we got to our feet for a few moments? I know I speak for the others when I say this deck is uncomfortably hard on one's seat." The other officer's looked between him and the tattooed Stiles who seemed to be the leader of the three, thankful that someone had made the suggestion and hoping it didn't lead to them being gagged.

"I thought I told you to keep your mouths shut." Stiles growled out as he came to stand before Wilde. 

"Please sir, just for a moment." Moody piped up. "My legs are falling asleep." 

"Maybe if you'd stop sitting on them..." Stiles began to point out but Lowe cut him off.

"That is precisely what he is endeavoring to do." He clipped out sarcastically. Stiles flattened his hand in anticipation.

"Do you really want to try my patience right now boy?" He snarled as he took a step towards him. Wilde quickly spoke again, hoping to divert Stiles attention from his apparently suicidal fifth officer. Captain Smith would never forgive him if he allowed Lowe to get himself shot.

"Mister Stiles please. I give you my word as a gentleman that we won't cause any trouble. Have mercy on a fellow seamen as we did when we thought you were in need." Stiles looked at him for a long considering moment. _Titanic_ had come to their aide even though the pirates' peril was greatly exaggerated and whether pirate or royal officer, there was a brotherhood binding all men of the sea together. And it really was such a _small_ request.

"Come on Stiles, let em' walk about for a bit." One of the other pirates said as he removed his pistol from his trousers and casually aimed it at the seated officers. "Its not like they have anywhere to go and we _do_ have em' covered." 

"And havin' that one standing will give you a good shot at his arse the next time he pops his mouth off." The other one said and the two ruffians let out a hearty laugh at the look on Lowe's face. Stiles ran a hand over his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, I hate babysitting duty." He complained before dropping his hand and gesturing towards the seated men. "Alright, you can get to your feet. But if you lot so much as _sneeze_ without my say so, I just might forget what the captain said and shoot you instead. Do you hear?" He made sure to make eye contact with all of them before focusing on Lowe. "Especially you." He snarled as he pointed a finger.

"Thank you sir, you will not regret this." Wilde quickly interjected before Lowe could dig his grave any deeper. Stiles pulled his own pistol out and covered them as he  nodded to his men to go over and help the bound officers to their feet. 

"Somehow I doubt that." Was all he said in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for the long wait. I was going to have more done sooner but the holidays and work got in the way. Anyways, here is the next part. Enjoy.

A pirate helped Wilde to his feet by his arm before leaning over and grabbing Boxhall. The other pirate grabbed Moody from the other side and hauled the young man to his feet. He next reached down for Lowe and gripped him firmly by the back of his collar, hauling him to his feet like a mamma cat with her kitten. He laughed as Lowe twisted away once he had his feet under him.

"Alright, you got what you wanted." Stiles began as he gestured to the other two pirates to step back. "Now don't try anything funny or one of these guns just might go off accidentally...catch my meaning?" He drew the officers' attention to the the two pistols held by the other two pirates.

"We understand." Wilde replied as he tried to ignore the pain from the pins and needles running up and down his legs. He assumed one of his fellow officer's was experiencing the same problem but was less successful in ignoring the pain, letting out a quiet gasp as the feeling intensified. He didn't turn his head to check who.

Stiles grunted dismissively in response and turned his back on them, confident the other two men had them under control. He stood at the forward windows to keep a wary eye out for other ships.

"Hate babysitting duty." He muttered again to himself. His companions took up positions on either side of the bridge in order to cover the captured crew more adequately. The officers shifted uncomfortably as they stood silently against the wall. Wilde turned to his left to look across Boxhall towards Lowe.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He whispered angrily as he leaned closer so his words wouldn't be overheard. Boxhall wisely leaned further back out of the line of fire. Lowe turned a startled look towards Wilde, slightly surprised to hear such vehemence from the normally jovial chief officer. Moody looked just as startled but quickly realized that Wilde was addressing Lowe and not himself.

"No Sir." Lowe stammered back, eyes wide with the sudden realization that it wasn't just the pirates that he should be worrying about.

"Then what was all that about?" The older man testily whispered back as he jerked his head in the direction of the tattooed Stiles. Lowe glanced in the pirate's direction before turning back towards Wilde with a look of contrition.

"I couldn't help it Sir. He just makes me so angry." Lowe whispered nervously, completely aware that his explanation was sorely lacking in any _actual_  explaining.

"Well knock it off right now or the next time _I_ will deal with you, understand?" Lowe stared at him in open mouthed surprise and shock, his brown eyes wide.

"That goes for _me_ as well." Boxhall added as he eyed the younger man beside him. Lowe quickly lowered his eyes to the deck, unable to bear the identical looks of reproachment on his superiors' faces. He knew they meant well and that they were only trying to keep him safe, but it didn't make him feel any less like a misbehaving child.

"Yes Sirs." He reluctantly whispered back. He refused to look at them, instead turning his face towards Moody who had an equally chastised look on his face, almost as if he had been reprimanded as well simply by overhearing it. Lowe felt a twinge of shame at the sight and once more lowered his gaze to the wooden deck of the navigation bridge.

The minutes ticked by. Outside the bridge the sound of men hauling supplies to the lifeboats could be heard. Lowe did his best to ignore the sounds of the defilement of this beautiful ship but he couldn't block out the sounds of the pirates' raucous laughter as they stripped her of her valuables. And here he stood, one of the finest officer's of the line, trussed up and impotent as the ship he had been entrusted with was pilfered before she had even had her maiden voyage. The injustice of it all was almost too much to bear. He had been ordered by his superiors to refrain from taking any action against these thieves but the longer he listened to their rough ministrations of his ship, the more determined he became to put a stop to it. Consequences be damned. Lowe was a man of action and by God, he was going to do something about this.

What was he to do though? How could he bring help? The wireless room was guarded and he couldn't work the apparatus anyway so calling for assistance was not an option. Maybe he could make a run for the ship's pistols located in the second officer's cabin. Or he could make for the engine room and alert the rest of _Titanic's_ crew who could then help overcome the pirate boarding party. Perhaps he could retrieve the emergency flares. What ever option he ultimately decided on, the first thing he needed to do was get out of his bindings. But how?

Lowe casually looked about him for anything he could use to cut the rope encircling his wrists. The pirates were positioned more towards the front of the bridge and Lowe figured they wouldn't let him move very far from the rear wall where he and his fellow officers were currently standing so he would have to limit his search there. He turned around and faced the wall, acting like he was simply trying to alleviate his boredom by studying the various apparatuses bolted to the back wall that he could see through the wheelhouse windows. He felt more than saw Wilde shift his gaze towards him, just in case.

The rear wall of _Titanic's_ navigation bridge was bare except for a brass railing bolted just under the windows that looked into the wheelhouse. Lowe scoured the wall and railing for anything that could be of use. At first there appeared to be absolutely nothing and Lowe was beginning to feel disheartened.

Suddenly, he remembered. On the railing there had been a rough edge of brass located on the back of a section where the clasp bolt encircled the rail. Obviously it had been an unfinished piece and must have been overlooked during the final fitting out of the bridge. He had only remembered it because he had accidentally discovered the rough edge two days ago and had scratched his fingers on it when he had grasped the railing.

Lowe turned back around and leaned his weight against the railing, nudging Boxhall out of the way slightly in order to get his hands in position. Boxhall looked at him curiously but said nothing, not wanting to draw anymore attention to the hot headed Welshman more than necessary. It took a moment before Lowe found the right spot, nicking his finger once again on the rough edge. He slowly positioned his hands over the railing, against the sharp edge, and began to gently saw away at the rope bindings. He went slow, his movements subtle so as not to draw attention. As he worked away at the rope, the pirates with the pistols where entertaining themselves by trying to out do the other by telling the dirtiest jokes. Stiles was still positioned at the windows, refusing to acknowledge their presence. Wilde and Boxhall were talking quietly together and Moody was watching the occasional man walk past the open side of the bridge, no doubt gathering as much information about the pirates as he could for when he was questioned by the authorities.

Lowe felt a strand fray and split. Encouraged, he dug harder, pushing the rope knot against the edge. Another strand broke, followed by another. At last Lowe felt the bindings loosen around his wrists and he was forced to grab onto them to keep them from slipping to the floor. Unfortunately this movement did not go unnoticed.

"Oi, what are you up to?" Lowe stilled and looked up at Stiles who was making his way over to him. Knowing that he was out of time and that he had to take action now, Lowe did the only thing that came to mind. He yanked the bundle of rope from behind him and flung it directly at Stiles eyes. There was instant pandemonium. Stiles cried out and ducked as the other two pirates shouted in surprise. The _Titanic_ officers looked about in confusion, unsure exactly what was going on and how best they could avoid being shot.

Lowe took advantage of the momentary shock of his actions and bolted out the port side opening. He spied several surprised pirates loading supplies into one of the lifeboats and did an abrupt about turn and ran towards the stairwell. A shot ricocheted off the railing beside him and all thoughts of a plan flew from the fifth officer's mind. The only thing he knew was he had to get away, he had to run!

Lowe practically flew down the stairs to A deck. A man was coming up the stair well from B deck, his arms laden with expensive sheets and bedding from the first class cabins, forcing Lowe to retreat down the promenade deck. Shouts followed him as he sprinted down the long covered deck. He had to get deep inside the ship where he could lose the pirates. The ship was so big that even _he_ still got lost. He could find a spot to hide, catch his breath and come up with a plan.

He skidded to halt at the door to the first class reception room, yanking it open with such force that it slammed against the wall. He ran past the upholstered chairs and lounges and found himself at the top of the forward grand staircase. It was the first time he had actually set foot on it but he had no time to appreciate it's beauty as he ran past the Honour and Glory clock and down the carved wooden steps.

The grand staircase wound down all the way to E deck. From there, Lowe could make his way to Scotland road and hide in one of the many crew cabins located there. The pirates should have no reason to pilfer the sparse crew quarters when they had luxurious first and second class cabins to steal from. Down flight after flight he went, the shouts following him growing fainter as the pirates became confused as to his whereabouts. Was he still going down the staircase? Or did he disappear into the ship from the deck above? Lowe made sure to stick to the extreme right side of the staircase so he couldn't be seen from above.

Lowe was beginning to tire and he gasped for breath as he raced down the final part of the grand staircase to E deck. He could no longer hear any sounds of pursuit. He stopped for just a moment, leaning against the wooden wall under the brass _E deck_ plate and listened to make sure he wasn't being followed. He couldn't hold back a smile of satisfaction at his successful escape. The door to Scotland road was right around the corner. He had done it! Lowe pushed himself away from the wall and quickly walked over to the entrance to Scotland road. He pulled the door open and slipped into the long wide hallway that ran most of the length of the ship. He closed the door quietly behind him with a soft click. He was just about to turn around when a voice startled him into stillness, freezing his blood.

"Well, well, well. I should have known it would be you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! Another chapter! Again, sorry for such a long wait. Hope you all are still enjoying this.

Lowe whirled around to see captain Abrey standing in the middle of Scotland road with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a distinct look of disapproval on his face as he eyed the young officer. Lowe fumbled for something to say but he was still too shocked at seeing Abrey conjured up right before him like some unfriendly apparition.

"Somehow I knew that it would be you that would try something like this." He began as he stared Lowe down. "Should have locked you up in a room somewhere, that's what I should have done. Snug as a bug in a rug, as the saying goes" Lowe took a cautious step back. Abrey didn't seem like he was about to shoot him on the spot but neither did he look like he wanted to have a friendly chat.

"I suppose my men are running around like headless chickens look'in for you." He said surprisingly calmly under the circumstances. Lowe cast a glance behind him to reassure himself that they were alone in the gangway. He turned back towards the larger man, angry that his daring escape had been foiled by this infuriating man. What was he doing in this part of the ship anyway? Shouldn't he have been in the first class dining hall stealing the silver, or in the smoking room stuffing his pockets with expensive cigars and downing inordinate amounts of liquor?

"You are not going to get away with this." Lowe said impulsively as he took another step back. Abrey noticed his retreat and uncrossed his arms.

"Watch your tone lad, and Its _you_ whose not going to get away with this." Abrey replied as he pointed a thick finger at _Titanic's_ fifth officer. "I told you that I was in charge and expected to be obeyed. All you had to do was sit quietly on your arse and do nothing while we took what we needed. But of course a hot head like you couldn't just do as he was told now could you?" Abrey shook his head as he took another step closer, causing Lowe to mirror his step in retreat.

"I don't take orders from pirates." Lowe spat in reply.

"You barley take orders from your _own_ captain." Abrey observed. "Lord knows how you made it to an officer with such a startling lack of discipline."

"At least I _am_ an officer." Lowe countered, his fists clenching at the gall of this man, this _pirate_ , to criticize him. Abrey let out sharp bark of laughter that made Lowe flinch in surprise.

"That's not what I see when I look at you." Abrey said as he took off his hat to run his fingers through his unruly hair. "I see an arrogant little brat that doesn't like to be told no..." Lowe bristled at the insult.

"How _dare_ you, you..." Abrey firmly cut him off.

"...and is in desperate need of a good thrashing." He finished ominously as he began closing the distance between them, placing his cap firmly back on his head. Realizing that Abrey was finished talking and just might be about to inflict some actual violence upon his person, Lowe turned on his heel and made to dash down the long walkway.

"Oh no you don't!" He heard Abrey shout behind him. He had only taken three steps in his bid for freedom when he heard the sound of metal, like chain, being thrown. He saw something land right before him but couldn't stop his forward motion. His foot landed on the dark object and it caused him to lose his footing as his ankle bent awkwardly on the uneven object. With a grunt of pain, Lowe tripped and fell to the deck on his stomach, the air leaving his lungs in a rush as his diaphragm contracted. Luckily he had braced his hands before him to keep from smashing his chin into the deck. He lay there, shocked and winded as he tried to understand what had just happened.

"Ha, didn't think that would work." He heard Abrey say as he stood over his prone body. Before he had a chance to rectify his horizontal position, Lowe felt a boot on either side of his waist and he knew that the pirate captain was straddling him. A heavy hand gripped him firmly by the right shoulder and unceremoniously flipped him onto his back. Lowe groaned in pain as Abrey sat squarely down on his stomach. The man wasn't light and Lowe was finding it difficult to draw a breath.

"Found these in the ' _Master in Arms_ ' cabin." Abrey began as he reached for Lowe's right hand, tugging it closer and pushing his coat and shirt sleeve back in order to place a cold metal cuff around his bare wrist. "I thought there was a slight chance that you would trip up on these but I didn't actually think it would work quite so effectively." He grabbed Lowe's other wrist and closed the cuff around it, securely cuffing the winded man's hands together before him. Before Lowe could demand he get off, Abrey did just that, causing the Welshmen to draw in a gratifying breath. The pirate took a few steps back as Lowe sucked in several more breaths of sweet air.

"Alright, have you composed yourself enough now lad?" Abrey asked as he stared down at him. Lowe glared right back at him as he tested the cuffs around his wrists. "Come on, come on, we have some business to take care of and I don't have all day you know." Abrey said as he bent down and grabbed Lowe by the lapel of his jacket. The large man hauled him up to his knee's. When he tried to pull the smaller man to his feet, Lowe let out a yip of pain as his right ankle gave out under him.

"What's this?" Abrey said mostly to himself as Lowe slipped back to his knees. " Lowe didn't answer him as he gritted his teeth against the pain. Abrey knelt down beside him and reached for Lowe's injured ankle. "Don't tell me you went and broke your ankle now lad." Abrey wearily sighed as he felt along the officer's ankle, gently squeezing to feel for any grinding of broken bones.

" _I_ didn't do anything." Lowe retorted as he knocked Abrey's hands away with his bound ones. Abrey huffed in annoyance and once more reached for Lowe's jacket, firmly hauling the younger man to his feet. Lowe was careful to put his weight onto his left leg.

"No one told you to run now did they? Any way, It's not broken. Probably not even sprained but I believe it will be somewhat tender for a short time.

"Unhand me." Lowe growled a he tried to twist away from Abrey's hold. The pirate gave him a good shake and Lowe hissed in pain as he was forced to put pressure on his bad ankle in order to keep his balance. Abrey pulled him close.

"Now you listen and you listen good you little whelp. I have had it up to here with your smart mouth and disobedience. You don't have to like what is happening here, but you do have to obey. So you and I are going to head back up to the bridge, I'm going to show you and your fellow officers what happens when you cross me, and I am going to finish my work here." He gave Lowe another healthy shake. "And I am not going to have any more problems from you." He finished as he let go of the younger man's jacket. Lowe didn't get a chance to respond as Abrey bent down and placed his left shoulder into Lowe's stomach and pushed. Lowe felt his feet leave the ground as Abrey unceremoniously hoisted him over his shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lowe cried out as Abrey wrapped a beefy arm around his thighs to secure him.

"I already explained that. Yet again you prove that you just don't listen." Abrey growled as he carried Lowe over to the door that led back out to the grand staircase. Lowe struggled against the larger man's grip as best as he could while hanging upside down over his shoulder with his hands bound, but nothing he did could dislodge Abrey's hold. So Abrey planned to carry him the whole way back to the bridge like some prize? Lowe cursed at him and pounded his fists into Abrey's lower back in frustration.

A sudden and sharp smack to his seat caused Lowe to still his movements as he sucked in a breath at the unexpected pain.

"You just settle down there!" Abrey growled as he opened the door and stepped through, careful to duck down so Lowe wouldn't hit the top of the door frame. "I'm a bit short on time and I don't have the luxury of dragging your sorry arse up six flights of stairs because you decided to hurt your ankle, so just lay there quietly." He explained, giving Lowe another smack on the arse for good measure. "Besides, I'm going to be giving you plenty to holler about once we get to the bridge."


	7. Chapter 7

"Put me _down_! You can't do this you bloody bastard!" Lowe shouted as he grabbed onto the door frame as they passed through, the manacles on his wrists jangling as he held on for dear life, forcing Abrey to come to an abrupt halt.

"Oh, I am _not_ having this the whole way back." Abrey complained, mostly to himself as he bent down to place Lowe back on his feet. Lowe had a brief moment of satisfaction at winning this one little victory before Abrey quickly disabused him of that notion by grabbing the younger man by the collar of his jacket and forcibly bending him over at the waist.

"What...?" Was all Lowe could utter before Abrey pulled him close to his left side and wrapped a long arm around his middle, securing him tightly against the larger man's side. The hot stinging smack that landed directly on the seat of his officer's uniform almost made his knees buckle and he cried out in surprise.

"No!" He shouted as his hands scrambled to find purchase on anything that could help push himself up and out from Abrey's hold. The hand fell again against his backside and Lowe yelped in pain.

" _Yes_." Was all Abrey said in reply as he smacked Lowe's seat with as much force as he could. This was just to be a quick lesson. The swat's were so hard and so fast that Lowe found himself jerked forward with each contact with his rear and was having trouble articulating his displeasure at this unwelcome turn of events, reduced to gasps and yips of pain for the moment. Abrey stopped just as suddenly as he had started and pulled Lowe back upright. Lowe yanked himself out of Abrey's grasp with an angry twist and tried to put distance between them but was brought to an abrupt stop by fetching up against the door frame. His rear tingled with the residual pain from Abrey's punishing hand and he could feel the warmth of it as he pressed his backside against the wall. He was breathing hard and his blood raced with adrenaline.

"I said that is _enough_!" Abrey bellowed as he crowded Lowe further back against the wall. He towered over the startled officer as he poked him in the chest with a stern finger. "Listen up runt. Every time you fight me on the way back, and I do mean " _every_ _time_ ," I am going to set you down and wallop that arse of yours until you're crying like a wee babe. Is that how you want your superiors to see you when we get to the bridge?" He growled ominously.

Lowe was speechless for a moment. This man didn't just seriously propose to beat him like a child did he? He looked up into the other man's eyes, unable to determine if he was truly serious or not. The feeling in his backside pointed out to him rather uncomfortably that this man was indeed, possibly quite serious. Didn't his previous actions just prove that he had no qualms about smacking him like a child? Lowe was confused and unsure. He was startled out of his thoughts by Abrey poking him hard in the chest again.

"Well? Is it?" Abrey asked again. Lowe had to scramble to remember what the original question had been. Oh yes, did he want to show up on the bridge bawling like a baby?

"No." Lowe hissed out between clenched teeth as he glared at the other man, angry that this pirate could make him feel so powerless.

"Good. Now don't cause me anymore trouble lad. Lord knows you're in for it as it is. You make me mad enough, I'm going to let you walk like you want, but I'm going to smack you every step of the way. Understand?" Lowe glared at him.

"You're insane."

"So I've been told." Abrey replied casually as he bent down once more and placed his shoulder against Lowe's front. Lowe closed his eye's in defeat as he was draped over Abrey's left shoulder and hoisted off the ground. Once more his feet were left dangling in the air before the pirate wrapped his arm around his lower thighs, securing him nicely against his body.

"Alright, now that we have us an understanding, let's try this again." Lowe sighed silently to himself as he pulled his cap further down over his eyes with his still manacled hands. He was embarrassed to be carried in such an unmanly fashion but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. His little spat of rebellion had only succeeded in earning him a smarting backside and the promise of more if he didn't comply. With nothing else to do, Lowe busied himself with trying to slip the metal cuffs off his wrists.

Abrey carried him up flight after flight of the grand staircase, careful to walk up the center so as not to temp the young officer over his shoulder with anything to grab onto. Lowe kept an eye out for any possible _Titanic_ crew members that could intervene on his behalf but this part of the ship was deserted. The sparse crew _Titanic_ did carry at the moment were mainly engineering staff and therefore positioned lower in the ship. They did encounter several men from Abrey's crew that had been sent to search for the errant fifth officer and Lowe had to grit his teeth to keep from saying anything as they joked with Abrey about his " _catch_ ". One man even went around behind Abrey and grabbed Lowe by the chin, forcing his head up so he could get a better look at the " _prize_ ". Lowe jerked his head away as the other pirates laughed. Lowe made a silent promise that he would be present at every single one of their hangings.

"Alright you lot, leave him be." Abrey said as he continued on, apparently taking pity on Lowe. "Don't you have better things you should be doing since catching and keeping prisoners is too difficult for ya?" Suitably chastised and with several subdued "aye, aye's", the men slunk away into various parts of the ship. Up and up they went until they made it to the highest level of the grande staircase. Lowe got one more glance at the carved honour and glory timepiece before Abrey took them back out onto the promenade deck.

The gentle sounds of the water lapping against a ship's hull was always a comforting sound to any sailor, but Lowe found himself becoming more and more anxious as they got closer to the bridge. Abrey's earlier threats about what would happen to him once they reached it had been somewhat vague. Lowe knew that he was going to receive some sort of punishment for his short lived escape but he had been unsure as to what it would be. After his capture down in Scotland road and his subsequent smacking at Abrey's hands, or rather ' _hand_ ', he was beginning to come to the conclusion that the big pirate captain was going to bend him over in front of his fellow officer's and spank him like a misbehaving child.

Lowe's heart began to beat faster in his chest. Why did the thought of that scenario scare him so? Surely a thrashing was better than an actual beating wasn't it? Or being shot for that matter. Lowe tried to logic it out. Was it the humiliation of it all that made the thought of it so unbearable? Was it the potential pain? No, a spanking was painful but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. After all, he wasn't a stranger to thrashings when he was growing up. So was it the symbolic stripping of adulthood and the respect that came along with it? Or was it more along the lines of having your own authority taken and placed solely in the hands of another? To be in the complete and absolute control of another person, albeit temporary? Maybe it was as simple as a childhood fear that a person never lets go, like fear of the dark, or the monster under the bed. A spanking was the absolute worst punishment a child could earn so it was to be feared at all costs.

Lowe concluded it was probably a mixture of all of those things. He also concluded that it was to be avoided at all possible cost.

All too soon Abrey carried him up the stairs to the boat deck and entered the bridge.

"Captain Sir!" Lowe heard Stiles call out in surprise. "I'm sorry Sir, I don't know how he did it..." The tattooed pirate tried to explain but Abrey cut him off.

"Not now Mister Stiles. We've wasted enough time as it is. Needless to say, he did escape and now we must move on from there." Lowe felt Abrey release his legs and place his hands on either side of Lowe's waist, steadying him as he bent down. Lowe gratefully slipped off the older man's shoulder and took a step back. His injured ankle still twinged but held his weight. Lowe turned towards the back wall, his eyes seeking out his comrades. He was relieved to see that they appeared to be unharmed although they were back to sitting on the floor with the addition of gags placed over their mouths. Lowe could see relief in their eyes as well at seeing him relatively safe and sound. No doubt they had imagined the worst when they had heard the gunshots that had followed Lowe after his escape.

Wilde in particular was looking him up and down, making sure he truly was unhurt. Lowe watched as Wilde's look of relief slowly morphed into one of anger. Wilde had ordered him in not so many words, to not aggravate their captors further or to cause any more trouble. Lowe had failed to heed that order rather spectacularly. Lowe gulped and looked away from Wilde to Boxhall. The fourth officer's face held the same look of promised retribution as Wilde's. Lowe looked quickly to Moody, desperate to see a friendly face in this sea of angry ones. He was shocked to see Moody glaring at him from under his cap, pleased to see him alive and well, but also blaming him for the uncomfortable conditions and their gagging.

Lowe let his gaze wander the bridge, taking notice that Stiles appeared to be the only pirate left guarding _Titanic's_ officers. No doubt the other two had been sent to hunt him down. Lowe hoped they had gotten lost and were now turning in frightened circles, calling out for help. Served them right.

A heavy hand landed on the back of his neck, causing Lowe to flinch.

"Gentlemen, as you can see, I have returned your lost officer to you unharmed. As I said before, I am not an unreasonable man, nor am I a violent one. If I was a less scrupulous fellow, I would have shot this trouble maker in the head and saved myself the headache." He gave Lowe a look that implied the young officer should be grateful that he had been captured by such an upstanding, principled fellow such as himself. Lowe looked away.

"But my patience has been severely tested and my generosity stretched to it's limit. I also informed you that I was a believer in discipline and that when I give an order, I expect it to be obeyed, whether you are member of my crew or not. _This_ one here..." Abrey began as he shook Lowe by his collar. "...has committed the ultimate sin in my eyes and is now going to reap the rewards of his disobedience. You three will witness his punishment. Hopefully this will deter anymore escape attempts on your parts." Abrey turned to face Lowe who glared back at him in defiance, and just a hint of fear of the unknown. 

"Remember lad, I did warn you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you! Lowe's such a little sh** in this one.

Lowe raised his bound hands up before him in a useless gesture to forestall whatever was about to happen. He tried to take a step back but Abrey's hold on his collar prevented any such escape.

"Don't you lay a hand on me..." He warned as he tried to twist out from under the pirate's hold. Abrey chuckled.

"I already have a hand on you lad." He countered as he transferred his grip to Lowe's right upper arm. He gave the younger man a swift shake to encourage him to still his movements. The chain from the manacles jangled loudly in the sheltered bridge. Lowe heard shuffling towards the back where the other officers were sitting and could only assume that despite their own anger towards him, they were reluctant to allow any harm to come to him at the hands of these pirates.

"You lot just stay where you are and settle down." Abrey scolded as he shook a stern finger at them. "I'm not going to do anything to him that his own father hadn't done to him at one time or another." He finished as he turned back to face Lowe who was leaning as far away from him as his captured arm would allow, desperate to put as much distance between them as he could. The pirate almost laughed at the sight.

"Mr Stiles, would you please be so kind as to bring me one of those fancy deck chairs I saw leaning up against the wall further down the deck?" He asked the tattooed man without taking his eyes off Lowe.

"Of course Sir." Stiles answered with a little more excitement in his voice then that request would normally garner. Lowe watched him practically skip out the port side entrance. He turned back to Abrey.

"You don't have to do this." He almost whispered, not trusting his voice to convey the courage that he wanted it to. He kept his eyes glued to Abrey's, hoping to convince the older man that he would not allow this, whatever _this_ was, to go any further. Abrey shook his head.

"Son, you had multiple opportunities to avoid this but you let your impulsiveness get away with you. You may not see it this way, but I'm actually doing you a favor." Lowe scoffed at this and tried to yank his arm away again. Abrey yanked him back and gave the snagged arm a firm squeeze for good measure that made Lowe suck in his next breath. He pulled the younger man so close their noses were almost touching. "You just remember this the next time someone with a gun orders you to do something. I guarantee they wont be as patient and forgiving as me." He stared into those wide brown eyes, hoping to instill a little healthy fear into the young officer that he seemed to be sorely lacking. Lowe stared right back, mouth slightly open, unsure of what to say. Lowe was reasonably sure there wasn't going to be a next time, therefore making this whole exercise academic.

"I got it captain!" Stiles exclaimed as he reentered the bridge. In his hand was one of the folding deck chairs that passengers would eventually utilize when the ship began her maiden voyage.

"Excellent Mister Stiles, please set it down right there." Abrey said as he pointed to spot directly in the center of the bridge before the seated officers.

"With pleasure Sir." Lowe truly wanted to wipe that smile off Stiles face as he walked over to the spot indicated and unfolded the deck chair, taking great pleasure in positioning it just right. "All set captain."

"Thank you Mister Stiles. Come on lad, let's get this over with." Abrey said as he began dragging Lowe over to the chair. Lowe dug his polished boot heels into the deck.

"No! Unhand me!" He shouted as struggled to stop his forward motion. "I won't stand for this!"

"You're right about that last part at least." Abrey said as he yanked the resisting dark haired man over to the chair.

"For God's sake man! Be reasonable!" Lowe begged as Abrey placed his left boot up on the seat of the chair, making his thigh level with the deck.

"I already explained that I was. Has he always been this hard of hearing?" He asked over his shoulder to the shocked officers against the wall. No one answered him of course. "No matter, you wont be using your ears to receive this message at any rate." He said with a note of finality as he pulled Lowe between his legs and swiftly pushed the resisting officer over his thigh. Lowe landed hard across the pirate's leg, the hard muscle of the thigh dug into his stomach and almost winded him a second time that day. His feet momentarily left the deck as he was pushed further over, but he managed to scrape his toes into the wood and found some purchase. His backside was perched directly over Abrey's knee and Lowe knew that it presented a perfect target. Lowe felt horribly exposed and vulnerable.

"Let me up!" He shouted over his shoulder, mortified that his fellow officers were seeing him in such an undignified state. Abrey didn't answer him as he once again wrapped a beefy arm around Lowe's slim waist, pulling the smaller man closer and more securely to his side. Lowe tried to push himself up as he felt a hand grab the hem of his jacket and push it up to the small of his back, exposing his rear even more.

"None of that now." Abrey rebuked him as he squeezed Lowe's waist tighter. "I think that everything that needed to be said has already been said, so let's just get on with it, shall we?" Lowe never got a chance to answer as he felt Abrey shift against him. The next instant he felt a stinging blow against his seat that caused him to yell out in surprise and pain. That first smack had been fierce! Lowe quickly covered his mouth with his manacled hands, embarrassed that he had made any sound in front of his fellow crew. 

"That got your attention, eh?" Abrey asked as he raised his hand again, bringing it down with a snap of his wrist against the tightly stretched fabric of Lowe's trousers. Lowe forced himself to not make a sound as his captor began to smack him repeatedly. He struggled for a few moments but quickly ceased when Abrey rewarded his efforts with several sharp slaps to his thighs that seemed to sting more than the ones to his rear. Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to free himself from Abrey's grasp, Lowe made the decision to remain quiet and act as unaffected as he could under the circumstances, hoping Abrey would lose interest quickly when he didn't react to the thrashing.

Over and over Abrey's large hand connected with his backside, causing Lowe to jerk with each hit. He gritted his teeth against the growing pain. He was determined to not make a single sound. The sound of the slaps reverberated around the bridge and seemed terribly loud to Lowe's ears. Abrey was dishearteningly thorough as he spanked. He alternated cheeks for half a dozen swats, before landing several hard slaps to the center of Lowe's backside, then back to alternating. Lowe squeezed his eyes shut at the building pain. He was surprised at how much this was actually affecting him.

As Abrey's heavy hand continued to swat his stinging backside, Lowe struggled to maintain his composure. At first he thought it would be easy to remain quiet but as the swats continued to layer upon already tender areas, Lowe found himself shifting over Abrey's thigh, his toes unconsciously tapping against the hard deck. He clenched, then unclenched his fists, trying to find some effective way of dealing with the growing sting

"No one's going to think any less of you if you make a sound you know." Abrey said to him as he continued to spank him. Lowe twisted his head around as far as he could in his restrained position and let loose with a string of curses aimed at the older man that made even Wilde, Boxhall, and Moody widen their eyes in surprise. Abrey stopped smacking him and rested his hand against Lowe's rear, feeling the heat even through the fabric of his trousers. Lowe closed his eyes in relief, glad it was all over.

"What did you just say to me?" Abrey asked, his voice low and oddly quiet. Lowe took a moment to catch his breath. He turned once more and made eye contact with the other man.

"Now whose hard of hearing?" Lowe threw back at him, pleased at the stunned look he received in return. Abrey stared at him for just a moment before reaching over and grabbing the young officer by his collar once again. Lowe was surprised to feel Abrey yank him up and off his thigh. Lowe stumbled back a few steps and took a moment to steady himself from the sudden change of position. Abrey let go of his collar and transferred his grip to Lowe's tie, yanking the younger man's face close to his once more.

"You..." Abrey began in a low growl that sent a shiver down Lowe's spine, "...just made a very big mistake."


	9. Chapter 9

"Here, hold him Stiles." Abrey ground out as he shoved Lowe in the other pirate's direction. Lowe nearly stumbled with the force at which he was propelled towards the other pirate's outstretched hand.

"Come'ere you." Stiles snapped as he latched onto the short chain dangling between Lowe's cuffed wrists, jerking the younger man to his side. Lowe turned back around to face Abrey, looking on in confusion as the large man took the chair he had used to prop his foot up on and proceed to tilt the heavy wooden thing onto it's side. He was confused even further when Abrey brought his foot up and smashed his heel down on the wooden slats that served as a back rest.

The wood splintered with a sharp crack. Abrey brought his heel down two more times before he accomplished his goal. He reached down and twisted one of the splintered slats out of it's slot and pulled it free. He looked at it a moment, hefting the heavy wood in his hand, testing it's weight. The slat was only about a foot and half long but it was a good quarter inch thick of solid hard wood. He placed the cracked and splintered end in his hand. The other end was unbroken and smooth since all he had done was slip it from it's slot in the back of the chair. He gave an experimental swing.

"Yes. this will do nicely." He said, almost to himself as he turned to face Lowe. "Bring him." He commanded as he righted the chair into roughly it's previous position. Lowe was no fool and knew instantly that Abrey planned to use that slat of wood on him.

"No..." He trailed off as Stiles began dragging him the short distance back to Abrey's side.

"You should have kept your mouth shut and just took your lick'in." Stiles remonstrated with a grin as Lowe tried to dig his heels again into the wooden deck.

"Look, alright, I apologize. I didn't mean any of it!" Lowe said as he was dragged within Abrey's reach. "Please, I've had enough!" He pleaded, his Welsh accent thick with emotion.

"Oh I think you meant every word of it." Abrey growled as he latched onto Lowe's free arm, dragging the struggling officer back over to his side. Abrey once again placed his boot upon the seat of the now somewhat damaged chair, and quickly yanked Lowe back over his thigh. Once again Lowe's breath was knocked out of him as his stomach made painful contact with the older man's thick thigh.

"Please..." Lowe tried desperately once more, hoping that the pirate would have mercy and not go through with this. A resounding **thwack** was his answer as Abrey brought the wooden slat down across the seat of his trousers. Lowe couldn't hold back the yelp of pain this new assault caused him and his legs jerked involuntarily at the sudden shock of it.

"Jesus!" Lowe cried out as another swat landed on the same spot. This was much worse than Abrey's hand. Much, much, worse. "Stop! Stop this now!" Lowe yelled as the wooden slat repeatedly made contact with his abused rear. He continued to voice his protests as Abrey thoroughly punished every inch of his backside, no longer caring how he looked or sounded to the other officers. He struggled as best he could over the larger man's thigh but no matter how much he twisted or squirmed, that hated wooden slat continued to land hit after precise hit. When Abrey started to concentrate on the lower part of his buttocks, Lowe couldn't help kicking his legs in response. Several times his weight was completely supported by other man as he struggled over his knee.

The pain was intense and after every swat, Lowe had to remind himself to breath. Over and over it fell across his backside and Lowe found himself desperately grabbing onto Abrey's left calf, trying to anchor himself against the sting in his hindquarters. Soon he was crying out with each swat, unable to hold his tongue any longer.

"Nothing smart to say _now_ eh?" Abrey taunted as he brought the slat down across Lowe's upper thighs. Lowe cried out and jerked his legs in response, his chest heaving against Abrey's thigh as the toes of his boots scrambled to find purchase. The pirate landed several more swats to this area before returning to the seat of Lowe's britches. Abrey could hear muffled shouts coming from the other officers but he ignored them. He was determined that the whelp would feel this for a couple day's at the very least.

He was so focused on that goal that it took him a moment to realize that the mouthy young officer's struggles had subsided and he was now lying limply over his thigh, too exhausted, emotionally and physically, to struggle any further. He didn't hear any crying, but he distinctly heard the hitching of breath that indicated the the young man wasn't far off. This was what he had been waiting for. He gave Lowe one last mighty swat that had the young man crying out, before throwing the wooden slat down to the deck with a clatter.

It took Lowe a moment to comprehend that the thrashing had ceased. He lay there, miserable and in pain as he tried to get control of his erratic breathing. He untangled his long fingers from the fabric of Abrey's trousers as he felt his captor loosen his hold around his middle and place a warm hand against his throbbing backside. Lowe flinched when the hand made contact but slowly relaxed when it remained motionless, simply resting.

"There, there lad. It's done." Abrey soothed as Lowe struggled to compose himself. Abrey didn't rush him. He knew he had been hard on the lad but the boy had earned every last bit of it. His gaze wandered over to the still bound and gagged officers. He wasn't surprised to see them all glaring at him. "Come now..." He said while addressing them. "Surely at some point you must have wanted to do that?" He saw two of the more senior officers share a quick look before turning their disapproving glares back on him. Abrey held back his chuckle. Looked like he had hit the nail on the head, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

He gazed back down at the man draped over his knee. He placed his left hand on his back and began to gently pat. He felt Lowe shift and heard the tinkle of the manacles as the lad brought his hands to his face, rubbing at his eyes. When Lowe tried to push himself up and off Abrey's thigh, the hand on his back firmly pushed him back over.

"Hold on there runt. I just want to make sure you and I have us an understanding before I let you up." Abrey told him as Lowe twisted around to try and catch a glimpse of his punisher's face. It was Lowe who spoke next.

"Please, I'll do what ever you say." He began, shifting uncomfortably over Abrey's thigh. "I've had enough. I won't cause you anymore trouble." He muttered miserably. It pained him to admit defeat to this man but not as much as his rear pained him. He was terrified that he would disgrace himself irrevocably by crying like a small boy if Abrey decided to continue with thrashing him. If he wanted to salvage the little tiny bit of dignity he had left, he was going to have to acquiesce to the other man's demands.

"Are you sure you've had enough?" Abrey questioned. "No more back talk or disobedience? Because if you're not, I could always start up where I left off..." He explained, illustrating his point by giving Lowe's tender backside a hefty slap that caused the pinned man to jerk in surprise and pain.

"OW! _Yes_! You have my word!" Lowe gasped out, his finger's clenching into fists as the pain from that one swat reignited the memory of all the ones that had come before it. "For pity's sake man!" He cried over his shoulder. Abrey let out a hearty laugh at the look on the young man's face.

"Alright, alright..." He laughed as he reached around the slim officer and helped him back to his feet. Lowe hissed in pain as he straightened up, the fabric of his trousers rubbing painfully against his throbbing seat. He would have liked nothing more than to try and rub away some of the sting but his hands were still bound before him. He settled for shifting his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. He refused to make eye contact with anyone, beyond embarrassed now that it was all said and done.

Abrey reached over with two fingers and cocked the brim of Lowe's hat up, exposing his face more. Miserable brown eyes unwillingly met his and Abrey stared hard at him.

"I _mean_ it lad. No more trouble from you." He emphasized his statement with a pointed finger under Lowe's nose. "You gave your word and I'm going to hold you to that." It was simple and to the point. Not trusting his voice, Lowe nodded once before dropping his gaze once more to the deck, unable to look the taller man in the eye any longer. "Come on then." He began as he took Lowe by his left arm and steered him back towards his fellow officers. "Go on you lot, move over and make some room." He said as he nudged Boxhall and Moody with the toe of his boot. The two officers glared at him but did as he asked as they awkwardly made room for Lowe. "Down you go lad." Lowe looked at the hard wood of the deck for a moment before reluctantly turning to Abrey.

"Please...couldn't I at least stand? Under the circumstances that is..." Lowe trailed off as Abrey shook his head.

"Sorry lad, that's part of your punishment." He said as he released Lowe's arm to place a hand onto his shoulder, applying a gentle, but firm pressure that forced the younger man to his knees. "Maybe the added discomfort will help remind you to be on your best behavior. Come on, on your arse." He directed, helping Lowe along with a swat to said arse. Lowe quickly sat down to take his backside out of the line fire but instantly regretted it as his seat came in contact with the hard wood of the deck. He couldn't help the pained gasp that escaped him as the other bound men regarded him with concern.

"Oh I wasn't _that_ hard on him." Abrey complained as Wilde, Boxhall, and Moody glared daggers at him. After Lowe had settled down, Abrey reached across and unlocked the manacle around his left wrist. Lowe looked at him in surprise. Was the pirate going to leave him unbound, confident that the thrashing had been enough of a deterrent to prevent anymore possible trouble? Abrey's actions quickly became clear as he grabbed Lowe's other wrist and brought both hands up over Lowe's head, threading the loose cuff around the hand rail, before securing it back around Lowe's left wrist, effectively leashing him to the railing. "There." Abrey said as he took a step back and surveyed his handy work.

"That ought to hold you." He pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time. He tsk'd at what he saw and snapped the cover closed, turning to address Stiles. "I assume that _this_ time you will keep a better eye on the prisoners?" He eyed the tattooed man, an eyebrow raised in warning. Stiles gulped.

"Yes captain, They will never leave my sight." He replied with as much confidence as he could muster. Abrey eyed him for a moment longer before turning back to the officers. He eyed their gags. "I'm sure there's no need for these." He said as he reached down and yanked the gag off each officer, leaving the tied cloth around their necks like a handkerchief.

"You needn't have done that." Wilde ground out disapprovingly with a jerk of his head, indicating Lowe.

"My _apologies_ Sir." Abrey started with a small bow in Wilde's direction. "Next time I'll just shoot him. Would that be more to your liking?" Wilde quickly shut his mouth and looked away. Satisfied that his point had been made, Abrey turned to the bridge opening. "Gentlemen, I am off. You wont have the burden of our company much longer. After we load the last of the supplies, I will release your captain and he in turn, will release you as we depart. On behalf of my men, I thank you for your hospitality and I wish you good luck on your maiden voyage. I trust that you all will be on your best behavior till then." He threw over his shoulder as he walked back out into the sunshine. Stiles aimed his pistol at them and after a few snide remarks, left them to their own devices.

"Are you alright?" Boxhall asked quietly. Lowe simply nodded, still too embarrassed to look at them.

"What was that?" Wilde questioned as he leaned forward to get a better look at Lowe's face.

"I'm alright Sir." Lowe replied back, realizing that Wilde required more than a simple nod in response to his question. "Just a little sore."

"We thought the worst." Moody chimed in. "After we heard the gun shot..." He let the unpleasant thought trail off.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Lowe said quietly to them all.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be." Wilde muttered as he sat back against the wall, satisfied that his fifth officer was no worse for the wear. Lowe cast a startled look in his direction, leaning over Boxhall to get a better view of his face.

"Sir?" Lowe asked tentatively. It was Boxhall who answered as he nudged Lowe back over.

"We told you, you would have to deal with us if you caused anymore trouble." He explained coolly. Lowe looked at him with wide eyes, the memory of that earlier conversation and it's potential ramifications, dawning on him.

"But...but..." Lowe stammered, unsure what the two senior officer's were actually implying.

"Just be quiet now Mister Lowe." Wilde scolded wearily as he shifted into a more comfortable position. Lowe reluctantly sat back against the wall, leaning against Moody as much as the younger man would allow to alleviate the pressure on his still smarting backside.

"Yes Sir." He replied quietly. For some very odd reason, he found himself hoping that Abrey and his band of pirates took their time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! There is a potential for a sequel but I'm not sure when I'll get around to it. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
